W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale
The W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale is a What-if Death Battle that pits Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin against each other to find out who is the deadliest by herself. Interlude Wiz: Today, we are pitting against five girls against each other, which happen to be the members of W.I.T.C.H. Boomstick: 'B.I.T.C.H.'? Wiz: No, Boomstick, W.I.T.C.H.; a quintet of teenage girls named Will Vandom , Irma Lair , Taranee Cook , Cornelia Hale , and Hay Lin in that order who use magical powers to save the worlds. Boomstick: Oh, Okay! (starts spoofingly sing the W.I.T.C.H. theme song) Oh, yeah! He's Wiz! I'm Boomstick! Wiz: (cuts him off) And... it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Will Vandom Wiz: Will Vandom is the leader of the team, she wields the power of the heart. Boomstick: She is quite the tomboy that we all know of. Wiz: Once she entered a middle-school as a shy girl, but is befriended when a magical force has gathered her, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin together. Boomstick: Mostly, at Hay Lin's grandma's place! Wiz: Currently, she uses the powers to call her fellow team members with the heart, but also uses electrokinesis, telepathy, and even technokinesis. Boomstick: She can also fire magical balls and create a force field, man that is quite the equipment. Wiz: Like Leonardo before her, she does seem to take failure to hard that it can be hard for her to concentrate, if this happens, all of the worlds would be doomed under the rule of Phobos or even Nerissa. Boomstick: She hates failure so much! Will Vandom: 'For this kind of problem, we *are* the police. Irma Lair Wiz: Irma Lair is another tomboy of the group. Boomstick: She is cool, but crude. Wait, why do I get the feeling that these girls we are doing are similar to the ninja turtles? Wiz: True she may be the rough and tough smartmouth, but she is quite helpful at times in which she uses aquakinetic powers that can wash away any opponents. Boomstick: Or maybe just make them get drowned to their doom! Wiz: And in occasional cooperation with Hay Lin, she can also use Cryokinesis. Unfortunately for her, since this is a battle royale, that is not going to happen. Boomstick: Well, that melted her chances to use ice. Irma: "There isn't an 'Ew' loud enough!" Taranee Cook Wiz: Taranee Cook is the brains of the group. Boomstick: Does she do machines? Wiz: Maybe. But she does do what is right for her friends at a crisis, despite some of putting herself at certain risks. Boomstick: Talk about being a coward, right? Wiz: Wrong, she can be quite the fighter with her pyrokinesis to put fire to her use. Boomstick: And even burn her foes to a crisp, maybe she can come make my dinners sometime, hence her last name, 'Cook'. Wiz: She can also use thermokinesis to control the heat and high temperatures of the area she is in. Boomstick: Talk about being hot in every which way! Wiz: These make Taranee one of the most valuable members of the team. Taranee Cook: 'She dissed me for mot reading "War and Peace" in "ze original Russian". I'd like to feed her the book in "ze original Russian".' Cornelia Hale Boomstick: Whoa-ho-ho, Cornelia Hale is one chic who stands out of the group as the hottest member! Wiz: Anyway, Cornelia has the power of Geokinesis, in which she can manipulate the ground and rock in her range. Boomstick: Sort of like these two we did earlier. Wiz: Exactly, she is also the chlorokinetic of the group too in which she controls the plant life. Boomstick: She can be my next gardner, and of course, she is a Trichokinetic in which she can control the hair, maybe that's how she got her hot long hair, if she grew it out more, maybe I... Wiz: Shut up, anyway, Cornelia is arrogant and narcistic, but she can be quite a coward. Boomstick: But she is the babe that you would want to do your garden with! Tridart: 'Even the prettiest flower gets brittled with the cold. Brittle, and likely to snap!' Cornelia Hale: 'You think I'm pretty? I'm sorry, Coldzilla, I already have a boyfriend; as for ice, if it's not diamonds, I am not interested.' (Tridart screams in pain) Hay Lin Hay Lin: 'Grandma, I just sneezed and completely trashed my room! This isn't another one of those "becoming a woman" things, is it?' Fight Results Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Will Vandom Irma Lair Taranee Cook Cornelia Hale Hay Lin Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with spoofed theme songs